


Take my breath away

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Powerplay, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Prompt/Request: Peter is Neal´s dom, but Neal has issues. He is scared because Peter wants to try breath play.Peter decides it will be good for Neal if they reverse and for one night Neal learns what it means to be the dom. Neal isn´t sure but then is glad Peter made him try, even though he likes being a sub better.





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill an old prompt (from 2010) on collarkink and it also fills the ‘asphyxiation’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘STRAWBERRY!’ Neal blurts out.

Peter immediately stops what he is doing, he unties Neal and pulls him in his arms. Neal doesn´t say anything but Peter can feel a light tremor running through Neal, so he guides him over to the large couch and sets him down, covering him with a soft blanket. He cracks a bottle of water and feeds Neal little sips. Once he can feel Neal relax a bit more, he feeds Neal small chunks of his favorite chocolate.

‘Talk to me love.’ He strokes Neal’s arms and Neal looks at him.

‘I´m sorry.’ Neal whispers.

‘No sweetheart, don´t be sorry. I´m proud of you. You used your safe word when you needed it. You did good. I am the one that is sorry.’

Neal looks up at Peter and Peter can see that Neal nods in understanding.

‘It was too intense. I got overwhelmed and it scared me.’

‘I am sorry, sugar. I never wanted you to be scared. I would never hurt you, you do know that, don´t you?’

‘I know you would never let anything happen to me, but…’

‘I should have listened to you. You told me you were uncomfortable with breath play, but I am convinced you would like it once you get over your anxiety.’

‘We can try again, but no blindfold, please.’

‘Anything you say, but not tonight. Let´s just relax.’

He can feel the tension seep out of Neal. He leaves for a second to run a bath, the candles are battery operated and already on. He walks back to Neal and pulls him up and with him into the bathroom. He guides Neal into the bathtub and sits behind him. Peter added some bath salts he knows Neal likes. He can feel Neal slowly relax and melt against him. Neal eases his head against Peter´s shoulder.

‘I´m so lucky with you as my sub.’ Peter whispers in his ear, while gently stroking Neal´s cock, ‘you are always so good for me.’

Neal lets out a small moan and whimpers while Peter keeps stroking him.

‘Can you come for me precious?’

Neal pushes his hips up to meet Peter´s hand and Peter quickly finishes him off, drawing a low delicious moan from Neal. Peter pulls the plug and starts up the shower. He washes Neal´s hair and body and when he finishes toweling dry Neal, Neal is ready for bed. Peter makes sure Neal gets in bed and spoons him until he hears Neal´s breathing evening out.

Peter starts thinking how he can help Neal with his anxiety. He really wants Neal to be comfortable with breath play.

It is already late when he thinks he has a way. Now that he has a solution, he lets Neal breathing lull him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Neal wakes slowly, he is warm and comfortable, but he needs to go to the bathroom, so he quietly leaves the bed.

Now that he is awake, he decides to let Peter sleep in. He makes breakfast and he is just ready to take it up to Peter, when Peter emerges into the kitchen. His hair is sticking out and he is rubbing an eye. He looks gorgeous.

‘Good morning Peter, I was just about to bring you breakfast in bed, but now that you are here, why don´t you sit down?’

Peter does as he is told, tipping his head back to get a kiss when Neal pours him coffee. They enjoy breakfast together and when they are finished, Peter breaches the subject.

‘About last night.’

‘Peter, I…’

‘No Neal, please don´t say anything until you heard me out. You are entitled to your feelings, but I want to make a suggestion.’

‘Start small?’

Peter smiles, Neal is always so eager.

‘No, I would like us to switch places for a night.’

‘What do you mean, switch?’

‘For one night, I want to be your sub. You can do whatever you want. I trust you.’

‘What? Peter, you can´t. You…’

‘Why can´t I?’

‘Because you have a dominant personality for one. Second, I don´t.’

‘Newsflash Neal. Of course you can be dominant. I have seen you demand things for people. I just want you to try it and see how it feels, how it makes me feel.’

Neal stays silent for a moment, thinking and then nods.

‘I need to think about this.’

‘Of course, no hurry.’

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Peter is getting ready for work. Neal leans against the wall, studying Peter.

‘I thought about your proposition.’

‘And?’

‘I will do it.’

‘Great. How is your schedule on Friday?’

‘Nah, can´t do. I promised June to help out with her book club soirée.’

‘Sorry, you mentioned that before.’

‘I called you in sick today.’

Peter looks up in surprise. He can see Neal in the mirror and he has a devious gleam in his eyes.

‘You sure?’

‘I am going to the gym, by the time I get back I want you kneeling in the playroom.’

Neal can see Peter swallow just from the tone of his voice. He slowly walks up to Peter and shows him what he is holding in his hand. It is a chain choke collar. The one Peter made him wear the other day. Peter quickly finishes his shaving and extends his neck for Neal to put the collar on. The moment Neal loops the two rings around his neck Peter lowers his eyes.

Neal gives him a kiss and leaves.

He rushes through his routine until he has built up a nice sweat and the right mindset. He returns back to their apartment and when he enters the playroom, Peter is kneeling next to the door, just like he would if the roles were reversed.

No, he shouldn´t think this way. He orders Peter to come with him and tells him to undress him. Peter efficiently strips him of his clothing. He gives the hand sign for a blowjob and Peter immediately buries his face in his groin. He starts licking Neal who can feel his cock starting to fill out. He moans. He is used to having to wait to come, but as a dom, he can do whatever he wants. The feeling empowers him.

‘Show me what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours.’

Peter does what he is told. He has always been good at giving head.

‘I like it how you suck my dick, but I love you chocking on it.’

He can feel Peter smile around the intrusion in his mouth. Neal pulls away from Peter, eliciting a groan.

‘Do I not please you?’

‘Shh, don´t talk. You will serve me. You will spend the entire day attending to my needs.. Your attention will be solely on me.’

Peter keeps his eyes down, not looking at Neal.

‘Good.’

Neal puts his finger under Peter´s chin and tilts it up and Peter diverts his gaze. Neal smiles. Peter is good as this, better than he suspected.

He takes a head harness with a metal O-ring and fastens it behind Peter´s head. Next he takes a penis gag and feeds it through Peter´s open mouth. Peter loves to make Neal wear it, so he wants Peter to know how it feels. The moment the gag hits the back of his mouth Peter gags and Neal doesn´t put any pressure on it but holds it in place, so Peter can get used to it.

‘Breath through your nose and make a fist with your thumb inside it, and squeeze it. It will make it easier.’

He can see Peter swallow around the intrusion in his mouth. Once he is sure Peter can control his gag reflex and isn´t going to vomit, he fastens the gag.

He tells Peter to follow him and he walks into their large dining room. Neal sits down on one of the chairs.

‘Pour me a drink.’

Peter gets up and walks up to the cabinet, choosing a bottle and walking back with it. He pours a bit into one of Neal’s favorite extra-large wine glasses and then kneels in front of Neal.

‘You chose a nice wine. Do you have a snack with that?’

Peter nods and gets up to fetch a snack. When he returns Neal praises him and tells him to sit on the table.

‘Pleasure yourself.’

A blush creeps into Peter´s cheeks but since he can´t talk, he starts playing with himself while Neal enjoys his wine.

When Neal gets a feeling Peter is starting to enjoy himself, he tells him to kneel next to the table. He takes out rope and starts binding Peter. He ties his legs so he needs to stay in this kneeling position. His arms are tied behind his back in a way his chest sticks out. He then asks Peter if he is still OK and when he nods, he attaches blinders to the head harness. He finishes with putting a ball in Peter´s hand.

‘You know the drill.’

Peter nods.

Neal studies Peter and he looks absolutely gorgeous in his bindings. His muscles are taut under the ropes and Neal is already fantasizing how Peter´s skin is going to look with the imprints later.

He starts teasing Peter with a crop and must admit he enjoys the way Peter’s breath hitches when the crop connects with his skin.

Next come the nipple clamps. Neal knows how much they bite and how much more they will hurt when removed. But Peter stays nicely in posture, it is not like he can go anywhere and keeps his breathing under control, Neal is impressed.

He also has to admit he does enjoy doing these things to Peter and seeing how Peter reacts and trusts him. It turns him one more than he expected. But what surprises Neal is that Peter also seems to be enjoying himself, because his cock is now fully engorged. Neal decides to make good use of it and clamps a cock ring around it. Peter stays completely still.

‘You are such a good boy for me.’ Neal carts his hands through his hair, ‘I will put my cock in your mouth and fuck your throat like the needy slut you are.’

Peter moans behind his gag and Neal pushes against the thick rubber gag, shoving it in just a bit further. Peter gags but keeps taking deep breaths through his nose.

‘Good boy, you are ready for me, but I am not done with you, yet.’

Neal toys with the clamps and Peter does his best to keep still. Neal is fascinated. He lets his fingers ghost along Peter´s bound cock, pulling a delicious moan from Peter, and even though he can´t really move, Peter tries to get more friction . Neal punishes the action with a switch and Peter immediately stills. Peter would keep tormenting him, but Neal takes Pity in Neal and unfastens the penis gag from the harness. He also detaches the blinders. Peter still can´t close his mouth, since the steel ring keeps it open, making him swallow thickly around it. Not being able to close his mouth, the saliva is building in his mouth and he starts drooling.

‘You look gorgeous.’

Peter must be able to see the lust in Neal´s eyes and he wonders if this is what Peter sees when they are playing. His unasked question is answered when he sees Peter trying to smile around the gag. Without losing physical contact, Neal picks up a dildo he picked out earlier. It is made of soft rubber but has substantial girth. He pushes it in the ring until he feels resistance and Peter gags. Neal keeps it still, once again letting Peter adjust. Then he slowly pushes in further, allowing Peter to collect himself every time he gags. It takes some time, but eventually, Peter is deep throating the dildo. Neal puts his hand on Peter´s throat and can feel it sitting in his throat. Neal is aroused by the sight and tells Peter so. The power he has over Peter is overwhelming.

He has been restraining himself long enough and he takes the dildo out, only to replace it with his own cock. Peter swallows around it, making Neal moan. The wet heat of Peter´s mouth is almost too much. He pushes in until he can feel Peter´s nose against his groin. He can feel Peter relax until he squeezes his nose shut. At first he keeps still, but eventually his body needs oxygen. He swallows and Neal can feel he does his best not to struggle and to trust Neal to let him breathe in time. The feeling is so overpowering, Neal can feel his orgasm ripple through him, spilling into Peter´s throat. He releases his hold on Peter and pulls out. Peter takes deep breaths, unable to do anything else.

When Neal feels more grounded, he maneuvers Peter in a better position and takes Peter’s bound cock in his mouth and teases it with his tongue, gently sucking it. Peter moans and groans, drooling whenever he lets his head hang. Neal can hear Peter begging although he can´t understand what he is saying, but it sounds pretty desperate. Since he has been so good, Neal decides to allow him to come. He takes off the cock ring while sucking. The moment he realizes Peter is about to come, he pulls off the nipple clamps and cum fills his mouth. It is a familiar taste and Neal happily swallows every drop.

 

* * *

Neal takes a moment studying Peter who is recuperating from his orgasm. Neal takes one nipple in his mouth and rolls the other between his thumb and finger. He sucks the blood back in the tormented bud and Peter whimpers. Neal knows how much it hurts.

Neal finally starts untying him.

‘Are you OK?’

Peter nods, so Neal slowly takes of the head harness and Peter works his jaw. He helps Peter up in a more comfortable position and massages his legs to get the circulation back. He puts a soft blanket over Peter.

‘How are you feeling?’ he asks, handing Peter a bottle of Gatorade, which he greedily drinks.

‘That was quite the high.’ Peter says with awe in his voice, ‘you make a good dom.’

Neal blushes.

‘Seriously, you are good at it.’

‘That may be true, but I prefer to sub.’

‘Is it always so intense?’

Neal thinks about it and it is definitely more intense to be on the receiving end of the scene.

‘I guess, yeah, probably.’

Peter smiles, pulling Neal into a hug.

‘I´m proud of you.’

Now it is Neal´s turn to smile.

‘Thank you.’

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later, Neal is kneeling in front of Peter.

‘Are you sure?’

Neal nods without hesitating.

Peter slowly pulls his leather belt through the loops of his jeans. He slowly puts it around Neal´s neck, never loosing eye contact. Neal swallows thickly when Peter pulls it through the buckle, effectively creating a sort of collar, holding the loose end in his hand.

He already lubed Neal up, so he pushes Neal slowly on his back, hiking his legs over his own and aligning with Neal´s hole. He slowly pushes in and Neal grunts pulling on the restraints that tie his hands to the corners of the bed. When he bottoms out, Neal minutely nods and Peter starts pumping in and out, pulling the belt tighter, effectively cutting off Neal´s oxygen supply.

It doesn´t take long, before Neal shakes through his orgasm, his body taking Peter along with him. The minute Peter comes, he loosens the belt and Neal draws in long breaths, smiling at Peter. When he feels more settled, he smiles at Peter who looks at him in adoration.

‘Wow, that was intense.’

‘Oh baby, I am not done with you yet.’


End file.
